


To Win Thy Hand

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Promptober 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel thinks he's broken, Inktober 2017, LARPing, M/M, Sword fighting (mentioned), Transgender Castiel, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Castiel is a pacifist who is roped into going to a LARPing even with Dean. Why would Dean recommend he come the weekend there would be sword fighting?!





	To Win Thy Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Playing catch up here... This is for the prompt on 10/6/17 Sword ...
> 
> Also no beta with this... just Grammarly so any errors you find are mine lol

Castiel sat in the stands with the rest of the men and women who had come to watch the battle. He pulled at his tunic and shifted uncomfortably. He was only here because his best friend had promised he would have a blast this weekend at the LARPing event. So far Castiel was not having fun at all.

“Sir Castiel of the house of Novak?” Castiel raised an eyebrow at Alfie giving him a slight nod as the younger man held out his hand. “Her Majesty, the Queen requests for you to have a special audience with her.”

Castiel sighs and stands up, his face heating up as the others around him start to whisper. He sidesteps Alfie's outstretched hand and stomps down the stands. “Where is she?” he asked.

Alfie sighed dejectedly and leads Castiel to the special area in which Charlie, her girlfriend Gilda and Sam Winchester are all sitting.

“Ah! Sir Castiel!” Charlie beams at him. She’s wearing the crown on her head but is dressed similarly to himself and Sam. Only her tunic has the emblem of her ‘family’ crest on it. Whereas Castiel’s is plain. “My handmaiden told me that you were here today and I’m so pleased you would join us!”

Castiel rolled his eyes and flopped onto the seat beside Sam. The younger Winchester laughed and offered some grapes to Castiel, who only shook his head.

“Where’s Dean?” Castiel asked.

“Come on, Cas. Play along,” Sam said softly, bumping his shoulder into Castiel’s.

Castiel scowled at him. “You’re brother promised that he wouldn’t leave me and not even an hour here he’s missing.”

Charlie frowned at that. “Dean didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“He’s representing the Kingdom of Moons. Trying to earn a higher rank.”

Castiel looked at Charlie as if she was speaking HTML and coding to him. “What?”

Charlie sighed. “Dean is my handmaiden. He wants to be knighted so that he can win the affection of someone but in order to do that he has to win a sword fight.”

Castiel couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Not only did his best friend think it a good idea to bring a pacifist to a sword fight, but then use that to win the affections of someone… True Dean had no idea that Castiel had been holding a torch for him for the last four years but the very thought of Dean wanting someone else. It hurt.

“A sword fight?” Castiel asked to clarify.

“More like a boffer fight. Gilda and I built them ourselves. They’re just pvp piping wrapped in foam and duct tape in the shape of broadswords and long swords.”

Gilda nods along beside Charlie. “We do that because we don’t want any players to be hurt but it’s enough to smart if they are hurt.”

Charlie is now nodding with her girlfriend. “And then Sam had the idea of the sandbags for spells. We were using rice and dried beans but when Sam pointed out that the ruptured bags could potentially harm wildlife, we found a safer alternative.”

“But I’m a pacifist!” Castiel all but shouted.

“Oh dear…” Gilda whispered.

“Cas, I don’t think he meant-” Castiel held his hand up to stop Sam.

“That’s the problem, Sam. Dean doesn’t think! He knows how uncomfortable dressing up makes me feel. I loathe Halloween for that reason. He knows I hate violence and I don’t even condone those damn video games of his. And what in the world makes him think that I would be okay watching him battle for some… some… ugh!” Castiel stands up and walked to the back of the staging area, wrapping his arms around himself in a protective manner.

“It’s all my fault,” he said softly, jumping when small arms wrap themselves around his waist.

“It’s not your fault, Cas. He’s just trying to include you in the things he loves. Just like you do with him.” Charlie said softly.

“I can’t watch him win. It’ll hurt.” Castiel admitted.

“Because you love him.” Charlie finished. Castiel should have known she would catch that.

“Because it should be you that he’s trying to win,” Sam added and Castiel wiped at his eyes. Furious that he let his emotions get the better of him.

“But that will never happen,” Castiel whispered, feeling Charlie’s arms tighten around him.

“Don’t say that, Cas.” Sam is now by them, his large hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

“It’s true, Sam. I’m broken. He would never want me in the way that I want him. He wants a real woman… not a man trapped...”

“Castiel Novak, look at me,” Charlie commanded pushing him away so that he could turn. Castiel did as he was told but looked down at his feet. “Eyes up, Novak.”

Castiel’s blue eyes met with Charlie’s warm mocha colored ones. She gave him a small smile. “Do you know what I see, when I look at you, Cas?” he shook his head in response.

“I see a kind soul. A young man that would do anything for his friends and the ones who are privileged enough to have him call family. You are beautiful inside and out, Cas. Your smile can light up thousands of rooms. Your heart is the biggest I’ve ever seen and you don’t let anyone treat you different because you are not different. So what, God screwed up and put you in the wrong body, but you’ve known since day one what you were and you don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Charlie reached up and wiped the tears from Castiel’s face. “And Dean Winchester is a damned fool if he didn’t realize that to you, he is the sun, the moon, and all the stars in the sky.”

The sounds of trumpets broke the silence and Castiel shook his head, “I can’t watch.”

Charlie nodded. “Of course. Excuse me. The Queen needs to make a speech.” She kissed Castiel’s cheek before heading to the clearing where the crowd can be heard cheering and chanting Charlie’s name.

Castiel watched Charlie speak to the crowd. She had them in the palm in her hand as she went over the rules. He felt Sam squeeze his arm and he looked up to Dean’s little brother.

“My brother’s a moron, Cas. But he means well.” Castiel could only nod at Sam’s words.

“My Queen,” Dean’s voice could barely be heard but it was enough that Castiel stepped away from Sam and closer to Charlie.

Dean wore the same burgundy and tan colors of Charlie’s attire. His chest piece was emblazoned with the same sigil in gold. His pants are form fitting like Castiel’s but a tan color as opposed to Castiel’s black. He holds the hilt of a sword with his right hand and smiles widely when he sees Castiel.

“Yes, handmaiden?” Charlie responds, ignoring the tittering of laughter.

“I seek your permission, my Queen. For I do not care to gain nobility.”

Charlie smiles and reaches her hand back for Castiel who takes it. “What is it that you do seek, handmaiden?”

“For your blessing, my lady.” Dean takes a step closer as the crowd starts to whisper to each other clearly understanding what is going on.

Charlie’s hand tightens on Castiel’s. “My blessing for what?” she asked Dean.

“Should I win and bring honor to your kingdom, I ask thee, my queen, to allow me the chance to win your new squire's heart.”

“Why my dear handmaiden, whoever do you mean?”

Dean’s dart from Castiel to Charlie and back to Castiel. “I seek your permission to court Sir Castiel of the house of Novak.”

The crowd gasps or maybe it was Castiel that gasped.

Charlie turns to Castiel and winks at him before turning back to Dean. “I commend your bravery in asking for such a prize, however, Castiel is his own man and if his heart is willing he will answer you. Until then, handmaiden I suggest you bring your queen a win.”

Dean bows. “As you wish, my Queen.” Castiel watches as he jogs off to the middle of the arena and stands to square off with Benny.

“What just happened?!” Castiel squeaked, still in shock.

“That, Cas was my brother very publicly announcing his intentions to make you fall for him,” Sam explained.

Castiel was at a loss for words, even as he watched the sword fight he had no idea what was happening. It wasn’t until the final blow cause Benny to fall to the flat of his back and the crowd starts chanting Dean’s name did Castiel finally understand.

Castiel lept from the stage area and ran towards Dean who dropped his sword and caught Castiel easily in his arms. Dean was dirty and sweaty and Castiel couldn’t stop from burying his face into Dean’s neck.

“Does this mean you agree to my intentions?” Dean laughed softly, trying to pull back to look at Castiel.

“Yes! Finally! Yes!” Castiel laughed peppering Dean’s face with kisses before Dean manages to get him to stop and kiss him properly.

That night The Kingdom of Moons celebrated not only their win but the newly knighted Dean and his courtship to Sir Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I offend anyone with Castiel's thoughts. In my mind, this Castiel was born with a female body but identifies male... It was my first foray and I do not intend to offend anyone with that.


End file.
